Hiel en la piel
by Sara Lain
Summary: [LEMON,SANOxMEGU] No es que me importe el que me toques pensando en él, o que te dejes poseer imaginando que no soy yo. Lo que me molesta en realidad es que todas esas caricias gélidas y discordantes se graban en mi piel...


Lo hice otra vez. Tengo cuatro fics pendientes todavía, sin embargo en vez de actualizarlos aquí estoy con un oneshot nuevo, y hasta eso bien angst. Toda esta idea surgió leyendo el manga (hace siglos casi), además de que he estado leyendo fics bien trágicos y maravillosos de Fullmetal Alchemist; pero lo que me decidió a ponerla en papel fue una frase que leí de mi amiga Ayann: "hiel en la piel"… de inmediato sentí el clic, y el resultado es lo que van a leer a continuación. Así que si piensan culpar a alguien por este fic, cúlpenla a ella que me dio lo que faltaba para concretarlo (xD es broma, sabes que aprecio como no tienes idea tu apoyo, niña)…

_DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki._

_-_

**HIEL EN MI PIEL**

-

Siempre has sido así: calculadora, fría, toda envuelta en sensualidad y perfección. Y hermosa, quizá en demasía, muy a mi pesar. Sé de sobra que esto no te hace bien, que esto no me hace bien, sin embargo no puedo resistirme a tu manera de mirarme y pedírmelo, inocente y dulce por fuera, pero apasionada e insatisfecha por dentro.

Pero qué demonios... no es que me importe el que me toques pensando en él, o que te dejes poseer imaginando que no soy yo. Lo que me molesta en realidad es que todas esas caricias gélidas y discordantes se graban en mi piel, resurgiendo cuando menos lo necesito y espero, atándome nuevamente a tu cuerpo y a tus suspiros. Porque las percibo al intentar buscar a otra mujer, tan diferente a ti que me haga olvidarte aunque sea en la penumbra de su intimidad (siempre sin éxito); o cuando aparentamos frente a los demás que sólo somos amigos, ni siquiera cercanos; encerrando en la mente todas las veces que te he visto de esa manera, tan sobria y simple en tu desnudez que recargas mi propio cuerpo con tu contemplación.

-¿Qué ocurre, no viniste para esto? –me preguntas con voz sutil ante mi vacilación, conociendo de antemano que la única razón por la que no me he ido es porque no puedo separarme de ti ni de tu delirante manía.

No contesto nada, pretendo fingir que no es verdad. Pero ambos sabemos a qué vine, ya que por un acuerdo tácito esta vez me toca a mí buscarte. La ocasión anterior fuiste a la casa abandonada, y aunque al verte en el vano de la puerta (vestida con un hermoso kimono, el cual dejó de abrazar tu piel rápidamente) quise ignorarte, eso sólo aumentó tus ansias por apresurar el encuentro. Tu vanidad es increíble, sabes que me sometes con sólo sonreírme de esa forma...Es por ello que hoy me presento en la clínica, llegando a la cita cuando todo mundo se ha ido.

-Vamos, entra de una vez que el frío es espantoso –murmuras al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y siento tus manos rodear mi cintura desde atrás-. Eché de menos tu calor...

-No quiero hacerlo más –miento descaradamente, en un intento de que me creas. Pero eres muy astuta, y esa cualidad tuya aunada a mis labios descendiendo por tu cuello en un sendero de besos cálidos y húmedos, te llenan de satisfacción al saberte ganadora.

Pequeños gemidos escapan de tu garganta, excitándome al escucharlos. Envolviéndote en mis brazos con deseo, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada con cada beso que arrancas de mi ser. Tus labios saben a culpa y a deleite, y saborearlos de pronto se vuelve la necesidad más imperiosa que experimento, la que me obliga a marcar con mi lengua cada centímetro de tu boca dulce y fresca. Pero también muy hiriente y afilada.

Te levanto con presteza para conducirte a la habitación, en tanto mordisqueas el lóbulo de mi oreja lentamente, embriagándome de a poco con tu miel y tu suave aliento. A pesar de tu altura te siento muy liviana, y al tenderte sobre el futón paso la lengua por tus labios antes de acomodarme sobre ti, ya preso en tus manos y tus deseos.

Me gusta que el calor comience mientras estamos vestidos, pues tu bata de doctora despierta mil deseos en mí. Froto mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, sonriendo lascivamente ante el contacto de la tela en mi pecho, ante tu sonrojado rostro de mirada centelleante. Me deseas igual que yo a ti, y pese a que de tu boca nunca sale mi nombre (ni el de él, te contienes para no romper el encanto), me solazo al pensar que en tu interior estoy yo, llenándote física y sentimentalmente con un fragmento de mi alma que siempre te regalo al terminar.

Recargado en mis palmas con los brazos estirados para dejarte hacer, masajeas mi pecho y retiras las vendas. Adoro observarte así, completamente excitada pero dándote tu tiempo, disfrutando con anticipación el que yo te despoje a ti de tu ropa. Una vez que me has quitado todo, llega mi turno: desanudo la bata con la mano derecha, ahora recostado a un lado de ti y abrazándote con la izquierda. Sigues dibujando en mi torso, mientras mi lengua acaricia tu labio inferior antes de introducirse toda en tu boca. Tu respiración se eleva y exploro todo, desde tus suaves encías hasta tus dientes, lamiendo y succionando con ardor tu lengua y labios. Tu boca sabe a miel tibia, y aún en ella percibo los latidos de tu corazón agitado.

Jadeas y gimes sutilmente cuando mi mano, que te ha liberado por completo de la ropa, desciende por todo tu cuerpo desnudo, apenas deteniéndose un poco en cada rincón sudoroso, en cada recoveco de tu piel. Abarco con mis dedos extendidos tu pecho, apretando y soltando lentamente a la vez que juego con tu pezón excitado. Pego contra tus caderas mi virilidad, soltando exclamaciones entre tus labios por lo mucho que me gusta hacerlo. Sigo deslizando mi mano por tu cuerpo con fruición, tocando y acariciando todo, hasta llegar a tu centro húmedo y palpitante. Abro con suavidad tus labios mojados en tanto separas las piernas quizá inconscientemente, otorgándome el permiso para ahondar en tu interior. Busco sin cesar entre los pliegues aterciopelados, mareándome con el delicioso olor que emanas. Tus suspiros no se hacen esperar, en especial cuando introduzco mi índice hasta el fondo provocándote arcadas de placer. Me derrites en esa posición, sugerente y dispuesta, tanto que estoy a punto de olvidar que esto no es en serio, que no soy más que un sustituto a tus anhelos más secretos. Furioso ante este pensamiento, interrumpo el beso intenso que me das y me dirijo rápidamente a tu entrepierna, queriendo saturarme de ti y tu sabor.

-Sabes que me encanta, me encanta –susurras en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados y acariciando mi cabello con tus dedos cálidos.

Aparto más tus piernas, quizá un poco brusco pero no me puedo contener, y repaso con la lengua todos y cada uno de tus rasgos, embelesándome con tus líquidos esenciales, haciendo presión en esos puntos que sé te vuelven loca. Una vez que he saciado, aunque sólo sea de momento, mis ansias por tu húmeda feminidad, subo con besos y succiones a tu boca nuevamente: lamo tu vientre que me alberga, tu ombligo pequeño y rebelde, tus pechos suaves y llenos. No puedo evitar pequeñas mordidas por aquí y por allá, es que me fascina tu piel y su sabor agridulce.

De vuelta en tu boca, llevo tus brazos sobre tu cabeza y los sujeto con una mano. Estás a mi merced ahora, y me sonríes seductoramente al decir:

-Qué bien se ven tus labios húmedos...

Paso mi lengua por ellos, para darte gusto y para paladear los restos de tu jugo, y cierras los ojos a la vez que me apremias con tus suspiros a que continúe. Me acomodo entre la suavidad de tus muslos ardientes y voy introduciéndome con firmeza, sintiendo las descargas recorrerme por completo debido a tu húmeda estrechez, concretando el vínculo que es a la vez frustrante y placentero. Aún me confunde que sigamos con esta representación, tan vacía pero urgente, así como tampoco puedo resistirme ni a tus deseos ni a tu voluntad. Desprendes una de tus manos de mi agarre, enmarcando con ella mi mejilla y entrelazando los dedos de la que aún está sobre tu cabeza. Te gusta recibirme así, con los dedos ligados entre sí y con mirada penetrante. Vislumbro un sentimiento que se me escapa en esos pozos negros y brillantes que son tus preciosos ojos, e intentando descifrarlo comienzo el movimiento rítmico y constante contra tu centro.

Tu piel húmeda y perlada de sudor desprende un olor indescriptible, enteramente tuyo, y me pierdo entre el delicioso vaivén y la sensación de tus piernas aprisionando mi cuerpo. Tu boca reclama la mía y te beso con profundidad, apretando aún más tu mano entre la mía. Debemos separarnos para tomar aire, pues la atmósfera se ha hecho pesada y la respiración muy entrecortada.

-Te amo –pronuncias con timidez, pidiendo perdón en silencio por todo: por no poder amarme de verdad, por tu indecisión, por tu derrota ante su primera esposa, por tu fracaso ante su nuevo amor.

Niego levemente con la cabeza, alejando de ti esos pensamientos, yo sí te amo y entiendo tu situación. Kenshin nos contó hace unos días sobre su tormentoso pasado, y el descubrir toda esa verdad supuso un golpe terrible para ti, por lo que pienso curar tu alma aunque sea un momento... aunque no sea duradero. Claro que me duele que no me ames, pero me puede más el verte sonreír aunque sea en la intimidad, además de que me proporcionas goces nunca sospechados.

Siguen las estocadas cada vez más rápidas, placenteras y voluptuosas como tú misma. Acaricias con tu mano mi nuca y cabello, provocando escalofríos que se unen a los que experimento con la unión, llevándome lenta pero inexorablemente por el cauce de tu sensualidad.

Yo, en parte, inicié todo esto cuando esa mañana en la clínica me llevé a la boca sin pensar tu dedo recién cortado con el bisturí, succionando la sangre cálida que goteaba lánguidamente. Al subir la vista me encontré con tus ojos, que no me miraban sorprendidos sino deseosos. Sin perder tiempo, comenzamos a besarnos con vehemencia, los primeros besos de tantos y tantos que nos hemos prodigado ya; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te tenía sobre la camilla de la clínica totalmente desnuda y dispuesta. Ya sabía que no me buscabas a mí, sin embargo no me importó en lo absoluto porque mi necesidad de ti era demasiada y quizá ya no te alcanzara una vez que te fueras de Tokio. Porque yo escuché ese día que vino a verte el doctor de Aizu, solicitándote tu ayuda en esa ciudad. No quiero perderte, no obstante no soy nadie para pedirte que te quedes...

Con brazos y piernas, con todo mi ser, te poseo en esa íntima conexión. Beso también detrás de tu oreja, ahí donde sueltas grititos de placer que callas inmediatamente con tu mano. Tu faz a la luz de la luna se vuelve tornasolada, y ese rubor en tus mejillas me incita a moverme más, y más, y más...

Los trazos de tus caderas (que me ayudan levantándose para penetrarte más hondamente) estimulan mi excitación, que siento a punto de desbordarse. Aguanto un poco más, primero deseo llevarte a ti a las olas del éxtasis, y continúo embistiendo con firmeza hasta que noto tus contracciones palpitantes e impetuosas, a la vez que sueltas tu mano y te cuelgas de mi cuello acercándome a ti, colocando mi cabeza en la curva de tu cuello. Me explayo ahora sin reservas, inundándote con mi semilla que siento correr por todo tu interior, y pequeños gemidos se fugan de mi boca en un vano intento por alcanzarte. El clímax es demasiado intenso, en exceso profundo, y siento cómo te dejo mucho más que mi esencia.

Te amo, te amo; yo sí te amo Megumi…

Correspondo tu abrazo con fuerza, aún sintiendo el orgasmo ensanchándose por mis venas y nervios. Beso con ternura tu cuello, y el sabor sigue siendo el mismo pero a la vez ha cambiado un poco: bajo la dulzura de tu sudor, percibo la hiel de tu rechazo. No físicamente, puesto que me enlazas con más fuerza para esconder las lágrimas que caprichosas brotan de tus ojos, sino el rechazo de tu corazón.

Me incorporo lo suficiente para unir mi vista con la tuya, y sorbo en pequeños besitos esas lágrimas saladas que corren por tu rostro.

-No llores Megumi, todo está bien.

-Es que yo... lo siento tanto, Sanosuke –desvías la mirada triste, en un intento por controlarte-. Dime que no te hago daño, dime que esto es para mitigar nuestra soledad.

-Lo es preciosa, simplemente es eso. Cada vez que me necesites estaré para ti, no te preocupes por nada más –respondo ignorando la extraña sensación que me oprime la garganta, buscando salida sin hallarla nunca y depositando un beso dulce en tus labios.

Me tiendo a tu lado y te recargas en mi pecho, ya dejaste de llorar y ahora sólo quiero que duermas tranquila y sin sueños. Las punzadas que vienen a continuación son tan conocidas que ya no me sorprenden, sin embargo nunca he sabido llevarlas bien. Estos encuentros son tan apasionados y cálidos que al final siempre recuerdo la verdad, que se graba en mi mente con fuego: no eres para mí. Muy tarde vengo llegando a tu vida, y a pesar de que debo cortar con todo esto si no quiero salir más lastimado (fragmentando mi alma cada vez que te entrego el corazón), me engaña la promesa de que alivio tu espíritu. No me sacrifico, puesto que obtengo algo a cambio: la poderosa sensación de que eres mía, sólo mía en unos instantes hermosos que serán imborrables para mí.

-¿Sanosuke? –preguntas con voz ligeramente adormilada

-¿Sí? –respondo un tanto sorprendido, pensé que ya dormías desde hacía un rato.

-No te duermas antes que yo ¿de acuerdo?

-Como siempre mi princesa, como siempre...


End file.
